


Too Hot (2009)

by JennyB



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a heat wave hits Domino, the beach is a perfect place to cool down. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (2009)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was given the title and the following prompt to use in this story: itsy bitsy, teeny-weeny yellow polka dot bikini.

Domino was in the middle of a sweltering heat wave. With temperatures in excess of thirty degrees Celsius, and that was _before_ factoring in the humidity, air conditioners were struggling to keep up, and with the ungodly heat predicted to last for at least another week, an overall tetchy mood had settled over the city. Given the demand the weather was putting on the electricity grid, the city had been forced to implement rolling brownouts. While this had a minimal impact on things at KaibaCorp, Seto was getting _very_ tired of listening to his little brother bitch about being hot, and being bored, and not having anything good to do because the restrictions kept shorting out his computer and his video games. Though he was growing increasingly impatient, he attempted to convince his brother that this was uncommon for their area and whining about it wouldn't make him feel any cooler. However, when the thirteen-year old came to the dinner table one evening with his long hair done up in two braided pigtails and dressed only in his underwear, lolling uncomfortably in front of his plate to prove his point, the brunet lost it.

Slamming down his utensils, Seto got to his feet, and with an irate growl, he promptly informed his brother that he had _exactly_ ten minutes to get his shit together to go to their beach condo, or he could suffer until the weather broke. By the time he'd gathered together his own things and informed the office that he'd be working remotely for the next week, Mokuba was dressed and ready to go, several pieces of luggage - _including_ his video game consoles - waiting in the front foyer. Arching a brow as he glanced over at the far-too-innocent looking boy, he realized he'd been played. And played well. With a disgusted snort, he helped his brother carry his things out to his waiting Mercedes ML63 and then wordlessly slipped behind the wheel. Once he'd turned onto the winding road that followed the coast out of the city, he muttered to his brother, "You know, you really are a brat." His gaze briefly flicked over to the boy, and rolling his eyes, he added, "And take those ridiculous things out of your hair."

* * *

The beach house had been a good idea. It was set up on a large cliff overlooking the ocean, and cool sea breezes were continually moving through the condo, keeping the temperature quite comfortable despite the continued heat. Coupled with the myriad ceiling fans, one barely noticed the humidity, and all the fresh, crisp white cotton and linen furniture and accessories gave the house an airy, light feeling. Off the back deck was a set of stairs that zigzagged their way down the cliff face to the private beach below. It abutted the public beach, but the majority of sunbathers tended to set up their towels and umbrellas much further down the coast, which suited Seto just fine. The less of humanity he had to see, the better he liked it.

They'd been there for four days now, and Seto was pleased with the amount of work he'd gotten done. Away from phones and idiots stopping by his office and the general day-to-day bullshit he had to tend to, he was even more productive than usual. He'd just finished with the last of the documents he'd brought with him when he heard the back door slam closed, and then a lot of banging coming from the kitchen. Frowning a little, he padded down the corridor, stopping in the doorway and watching as his brother excitedly threw some ice in a large cooler, and then began tossing cans of soda and bottled water into it. "Thirsty?" he asked dryly as he folded his arms across his chest in front of him.

"Oh, uh...heh heh, hi, Nii-sama," Mokuba greeted as he ran a hand sheepishly through his hair, and he ignored the arch of brow he got in return when the action sent a shower of sand to the floor. His expression sobering, he turned to his brother and said conversationally, "So, I was walking along the public beach, and you'll never guess who I saw. Go on; guess."

The tall brunet rolled his eyes. "I assure you, Mokuba, I really couldn't care less, but I know you're going to tell me anyway."

"I saw Yugi! Yugi and his friends are down here for a few days, too! Isn't that awesome?"

"I'm overjoyed," Seto replied cattily.

Ignoring his brother's snark, the raven-haired boy continued. "Anyway, I said I'd run back to the house and get some drinks, and that they could come hang out with me on _our_ beach. They asked about you, but I said you were busy with work stuff right now, and didn't want to be bothered."

"Good answer."

"Then Otogi said that they were going to try to have a bonfire tonight and invited us, so _I_ said that we should have a beach party instead, and we should have it here on our beach so that we don't have to worry about any of the locals or anyone else ruining it. So, by tonight, you'll be able to come, right Nii-sama?"

Seto snorted as he crossed the room and retrieved a bottle of water from the refrigerator. After taking a drink from it, he said, "I wouldn't willingly attend a party with those fools if you paid me."

"But Seto! Everyone's going to be there! _Shizuka_ is going to be there! Honda, Otogi and Jounouchi are getting her from the bus station just after eight!"

An elegant eyebrow arched at the mention of the lanky blond, but his expression remained impassive. "I'm not interested."

"Oh, but you are! If only because you'll get to see Jounouchi have to wear a bikini."

"What?" the brunet asked warily, even as his mind conjured up tantalizing images of the other wearing next to nothing. Scowling a little, he gave himself a mental shake to keep himself from going down _that_ particular road.

"Well, he and Otogi made a bet. See, Honda was talking about his sister, and how she's turned vegetarian, and that she recently bought some sea lettuce at the market. Jou asked him if she'd bought any sea cucumbers, too, and Otogi told him that sea cucumbers were animals. I guess they argued about it for a while, and then they bet one humiliating act, to be performed by the loser, before they head back to the city."

"Idiot," Seto remarked. "For as much food as he inhales in a day, he should have known better. Serves him right." Still, he couldn't help but feel a little anxious - Otogi's pranks where Jounouchi was concerned were cruel and vindictive, and he was almost positive that his rival had some ulterior motive behind his actions. He always did. And he wouldn't put it past the dice master to choose a women's bathing suit just for added insult.

"Yeah, well, anyway, every night, they've got people performing on the boardwalk. Tonight, before the party, Jounouchi's going to have to get up and dance to that _'Itsy Bitsy Teeny-Weeny Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'_ song. Otogi promised everyone that it'll be on the internet before they even get back to Domino."

Again, Seto arched a brow as he finished his water. ' _Not if I have anything to say about that,_ ' he thought to himself, and as he threw the bottle in the recycling bin, he smirked a bit, already thinking about the viruses he'd be uploading to all of Otogi's computers.

Catching sight of his brother's expression, Mokuba grinned. "Somehow I thought that would get a smile out of you. So come on, Nii-sama. Please come?"

Sapphire eyes met the pleading storm grey, and after a moment, he snorted. "I'll think about it," was all he said as he headed back to his office.

In Mokuba's mind, that was as good as a 'yes'.

* * *

By seven o'clock that evening, the boardwalk was getting crowded, and that would only continue as the night wore on. The street vendors had moved farther down the beach to peddle their wares now that the majority of the people weren't on the shore, offering treats, cheap souvenirs, and tacky sunglasses for sale. At the end of the pier, Yugi and company were waiting in front of a small wooden platform - one of several that had been set up for the various street performers to use. They were talking animatedly between one another, waiting for their evening's 'entertainment'.

"Come on, Otogi!" Jounouchi whined petulantly from inside the small cabana tent that stood just off to the side. "There's humiliation and then there's common decency, you bastard!"

"A bet's a bet - and we're on a limited time window. Now get your ass out here and shake it for the nice people so we can get the hell out of here. Besides, you should be grateful that I didn't put you in one of Anzu's. Now you've got ten seconds, and then I'm going to drag you out, _au naturel_ if need be!" Otogi called back while he played around with his video camera, getting it ready to go.

"Ne, Jou? At least it's a pretty short song," Yugi called sympathetically to his friend, trying to put a positive spin on the situation. "In three minutes, it's over, and you can change - and then we can have some fun, right?"

"Yeah, stop being such a pussy and get out here," Bakura called as he snickered loudly. "We want to see what you've been concealing in your trousers all this time. I have a side bet with Otogi as to the size of your goods."

"Will you shut the fuck up, you pervert?" the blond called out irately. "People have their kids out there, and they don't need to hear your shit!"

"Ooh, testy!" Bakura replied, only to blink a moment later before collapsing into peals of laughter. When he'd composed himself some, he sniggered again and added, "Yeah, well maybe they want to know, too."

"Fuck you," Jounouchi groused as he poked his head out the flap. "Hon', start up the music. I'm doing this once, and if you guys fuck it up or aren't ready, not my problem."

Otogi grinned widely when he heard that, and passing his camera off to Honda, he jumped up on the platform, holding his arms out in a grandiose gesture. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began, "tonight we have a special treat for you. Performing for one night only to Brian Hyland's famous song, I present for your viewing pleasure... _Bikini Blondie_!!" He smirked when he heard Jounouchi mutter, "Asshole," from offstage, the expression widening when he saw Seto and Mokuba in the crowd, standing just a little behind the Yugi-tachi. The younger Kaiba was drinking some neon yellow frozen drink while his brother looked as impressed as ever to be there. The lithe teen's eyes glinted in pleasure. This would _definitely_ be complete and utter humiliation for Jounouchi - telling Mokuba about their bet had been a stroke of genius on his part. When a few moments passed and the 'star' didn't materialize, Otogi chuckled nervously. "Uh, he's just a little shy, but I think we can persuade him to dance for us!" With some encouragement, the green-eyed teen managed to elicit a smattering of applause from the audience. "Cue the music."

The song started, but Jounouchi didn't take the stage. Growling impatiently, Otogi stomped over to the cabana and dragged a very mortified blond from inside, who was wearing the tiniest pair of men's bikini briefs imaginable - electric blue with fluorescent yellow polka dots. He didn't look _bad_ in the garment; in fact, with his slender physique, tanned skin and sun-kissed blond hair, he looked quite attractive. But, it was the miserable expression and slumped posture that was his undoing. Immediately, the crowd broke out in giggles - some sexually taunting, some sympathetic - and one could hear the occasional catcall or wolf-whistle audible over the roar. Most of _that_ was spearheaded by Bakura.

" _Dance_!" Otogi hissed, and after a moment, Jounouchi began to execute a rather pathetic routine, performing such moves as The Running Man, The Electric Slide, and the ever-lame Funky Chicken - none of which paired well with the song or the music. Casting a withering glower at the dice master, the blond made some half-hearted attempt at The Swim. He said he'd dance. He never said he'd dance _well_. Just as the final chorus and big finale were coming up, he caught sight of the blue-eyed brunet, and his heart plummeted into his stomach. He didn't care that strangers were laughing at him. Hell, he could even deal with his friends doing the same. But to see _Kaiba_ there, well, that was almost too much. And he had a sneaking suspicion that had been Otogi's prerogative all along. He felt his cheeks burn when he met the impassive, cold sapphire, and as soon as the song ended, he bolted from the platform, exposing the thong back of his bikini. As he practically dove into the cabana to change, he roughly cursed Otogi's name as he swore vengeance, and he half wondered if Yugi had said something to the dice master about his crush - accidentally or otherwise.

Once Jounouchi had left the stage, there was another outbreak of laughter followed by a small, polite round of applause, and then most of the crowd broke up to go see the other acts. The blond's friends also erupted into giggles, and as they moved closer to the deserted platform, Yugi called, "You did great, Jou! And now it's over, and you don't have to worry about it for the rest of the trip."

"Fuck off. Not another word."

The green-eyed teen smirked as he took his video camera back from Honda. "For now," he replied agreeably. "But I'm sure there will be _dozens_ of opportunities to show this video, and technically, that's not _speaking_ about it. No hard feelings, ne Blondie? But seriously, next time, think before you start shooting your mouth off. It'll save you lots of embarrassment in the future."

"A suggestion you'd be well advised to take yourself," a cool voice drawled, and Seto looked at the group with the same consideration he'd afford something stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

Otogi scowled a little at that, and with a sour expression on his face, he eyed the tall teen appraisingly for a moment. Finally, he sobered, a contemplative furrow appearing between his brows as he drawled, "So...how'd Mokuba coax you out of the house? Did he tell you that someone had developed a new type of code or something?"

"Cute," Seto sneered in return. "No, rumour had it that there was a mass gathering of idiots down at the pier, and I wanted to see for myself the effeminate jackass at the heart of it all. Seriously Otogi, I really thought that by now, you'd have stopped with the juvenile shit, but I guess that sort of thinking explains the Black Crown's lacklustre performance as of late, ne?" The corners of his lips turned up in a cold smirk as he watched his rival silently seethe, though it faded a moment later when Bakura sidled over to him and draped an arm around him.

"Come on, Priest," the white-haired spirit grinned. "You've gotta admit that was pretty fucking hilarious."

"I don't 'gotta' do anything," he retorted as he swatted the other's hand away. "Let's go, Mokuba. The stupidity is spreading. I think it might be contagious."

"But Nii-sama, I-"

"I said now. You'll see them in a couple of hours anyway, and I'll be damned if I'm doing the work for something _you_ planned."

"Yes, Nii-sama," the boy replied, his head slightly bowed, and then he obediently trotted along after his older sibling.

A couple of minutes later, Jounouchi emerged from the cabana dressed in a baggy white t-shirt and knee-length royal blue board shorts with large Hawaiian-style white hibiscus flowers printed on them. After throwing the skimpy swimming costume in Otogi's face (and smirking at the resultant shriek), he ran a hand through his bangs and looked around. "Ne, where'd Kaiba go? And Mokuba," he added quickly, ducking his head a little to hide the flush on his cheeks when his friends all stared at him. He was more than a little anxious to see the tall brunet and find out just how much damage Otogi's prank had done. He was pretty sure that the other teen had pretty much lost any and all respect for him after that little display.

Yugi smiled a little and loosed an uncomfortable, sheepish chuckle as he glanced up at Yami, and the crimson-eyed spirit said, "He and Mokuba headed home. But we'll see them later. Kaiba didn't say we _couldn't_ still come."

"Yeah, but fair warning - he's got a bug up his ass about something. Hell, he didn't laugh once, and your _performance_ was pure comedic gold," Bakura drawled, only to smirk when Ryou gave him a chiding look. "Nothing surprising there, really, but if you ask me, he's even bitchier than normal. Oh, by the way, Otogi, you owe me five thousand yen - we both saw the concealed weapon he had tucked away in that banana hammock."

At that, Jounouchi blushed deeply, and then frowned a little, his stomach flipping unpleasantly as he idly wondered for how much of Kaiba's mood he was to blame.

* * *

It turned out to be a perfect night, weather wise. Once the sun had started to set, the air had turned cool, and a pleasant breeze was blowing in from the ocean, keeping the mosquitoes away. Seto had put off joining the others for as long as he possibly could, but by nine-thirty, his brother's constant whinging and pleas to come down and 'be more sociable' had finally grated on his last nerve. Now, much to his chagrin, he was sitting on the beach, the sun-scorched sand still warm and radiating its heat upwards. He was perched on a large piece of driftwood some distance away from the group, but close enough to where Mokuba wouldn't insist on making him move in some. As he gazed out over the ocean, he could hear the insipid giggling and idle chatter of the Yugi-tachi, and barely managing to refrain from rolling his eyes, he glanced toward the group. They had brought six coolers between them containing food and drinks, and he was surprised at how ten people could manage to sprawl out over such a large area. Turning his attention back to the water, he silently wondered how long he'd have to stay there before he could gracefully bow out and return to the house. He'd been down there all of fifteen minutes and was already bored.

"Right, let's kick this party up a notch!" Otogi proclaimed, and he flipped on the boom box he'd brought, the faint sounds of rock music echoing over the beach. Grinning, he pulled out his camera again, taking a few sweeping pans of the group for posterity's sake, then he sauntered over to one of the coolers and rummaged around. Eventually, he found a package of hotdogs, and grabbing one of the roasting forks, he moved closer to the fire.

Bakura opened a different cooler, and after pulling out a soda, he popped the top, chugged the contents, and then crushed the can in his hand as he let out a large belch, much to Anzu's disgust. "So, Priest," he began, "having fun yet?"

"Tons," the brunet remarked dryly. "For the life of me, I can't understand why I don't socialize with you all on a regular basis."

"Maybe if you removed that rod from your ass, you'd be able to think of a reason," Bakura drawled as he grabbed another can from his cooler. "Or maybe you just need a different rod inserted. Repeatedly. In a pleasurable up and down motion."

"Try to remember that my little brother is out here, you degenerate." Seto's eyes narrowed coldly at that, and without another word, he turned back to the water, ignoring the grinning spirit.

"Damn it, Bakura!" Jounouchi interjected, his posture stiff and his cheeks flaming as he stormed over to the tomb robber. "Do you always have to be such an asshole?"

"Do you always have to be such a pussy?" the white-haired spirit countered, and then he smirked. "Hn, maybe you do, since you're waiting for the world's biggest _dick_ to claim you." He looked pointedly at the blue-eyed brunet as he spoke, though when he realized that he was being outright ignored, he snorted in disgust and turned his dark eyes back to the blond.

"Go fuck yourself," Jounouchi growled.

"Hn, after seeing you parading around this evening, I'd rather fuck you," the spirit taunted, giving him a very lewd smile. "You definitely didn't leave much to the imagination."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, flushing red in embarrassment for his friend, and shooting an apologetic look toward the Kaiba brothers.

" _Enough_!" Seto roared, his patience with the thief king worn thin. His expression glacial, he growled, "God _damn_ it! Just when I think the conversation can't turn any more inane, you open your mouth and prove me wrong! I swear I get stupider by osmosis with every word you speak! I'm surprised I haven't regressed into a drooling moron yet!"

Jounouchi's eyes widened as the brunet exploded, a small thrill of fear running down his spine. He'd seen the other angry before, but never like this. Memories of the earlier evening came flooding back to him, and suddenly feeling very awkward and embarrassed, he said, "I-I'm sorry, Kaib'...I didn't-" Gritting his teeth, he murmured, "I'm...I need to go for a walk."

"Damn it, Inu, you don't have to take everything so personal!" Seto called after the retreating form. He contemplated going after the other, but before he could do anything, the tomb robber interrupted his thoughts.

"Nice play, Shakespeare," Bakura taunted as he watched the blond disappear into the darkness further down the beach. "You finally scared him off."

"I was referring to _you_ , you brainless imbecile!" the brunet seethed.

Despite the pleading from Ryou, Bakura snorted in amusement and asked, "What the fuck is your problem anyway, Priest? Since when do you care if you've offended that cur? Don't tell me you're actually concerned about his _feelings_!" At that, he laughed. "The two of you should break out your frilly frocks and have a good cry over a fucking scone and a hug."

Seto saw red. Even as his cheeks flushed - and he was grateful for the darkness to hide it - his fury swelled. "My problem," he growled dangerously through clenched teeth as he towered over the thief king, "is you. I swear to God, one more misspoken word, and I'll kick your ass across this beach. We'll find out just how 'immortal' you really are." His attention shifted to Ryou, and his tone murderous, he said, "Keep your jackass on his leash, or he'll have to be muzzled and caged. Or better yet, put down." With a sneer and a snort, he returned to his previous spot, pausing en route to get a bottle of water and to give a worried looking Mokuba a small pat on the head.

"Will you behave? Please?" Ryou hissed in his look-alike's ear, and he slipped a hand into Bakura's snowy tresses to lightly massage the back of his neck. He smiled a little when the other leaned heavily into him, his expression one of pure bliss.

Quiet once again descended over the group, the only sounds being that of the waves, the crackle of the fire, and the soft music from Otogi's radio. Shizuka and Mokuba had wandered down the shore a little ways to look for shells and other small marine animals in the various tide pools, their giggles occasionally wafting over to the older teens. Yugi snuggled contentedly into Yami's side, while the former pharaoh absently ran his fingers through Anzu's hair, the girl sitting between his legs on the ground in front of him, her cheek resting against his bare knee. After a few moments, the dice master stood up from where he'd been crouched down around the flames. Turning to Honda, he asked innocently, "Ne, Honda? Want a bite of my wiener?" He snickered delightedly at that - especially when his comment earned an appreciative chuckle from Bakura.

Not one to be outdone by childish innuendo, the fin-haired brunet grinned lasciviously and replied, "Sure...and your buns, too."

His own smirk widening, the green-eyed teen waved the hotdog suggestively at crotch level as if in invitation, only to look on in surprise as Honda prowled over to him and practically deep-throated the wiener before pulling it off the metal rod with his teeth. He couldn't help but lick his lips when the stocky brunet sat back in his place and waggled his eyebrows a little as he ate. "I, uh...I guess I'll just make another one then?" he remarked to no one in particular, his mouth unnaturally dry as he speared another and began to roast it.

Bakura, who had been watching with great interest, choked on his drink. To be quite honest, he hadn't expected _that_ from Honda. "Ne, Ryou," he began slowly, his eyes narrowed in contemplation.

"No," the soft-spoken teen replied. "We are _not_ adding any more people to this relationship." He smirked a little when he saw the slight pout on the other's lips. Kissing him softly, he whispered, "If you behave, not only will I do _that_ for you tonight, but I'll also let you have me any way you want."

" _Any _way?" Bakura asked, his interest obviously piqued.__

"Mm hmm... _but_ if you misbehave, I'll cut you off for a month."

The thief king grinned lecherously. "Oh, I'll be _very_ good," he promised, and then glancing over at Honda, he called, "Ne, Fin-head? Toss me a soda."

"Please," Ryou added a half-second later, the timing so perfect that save for a slight variation in pitch, it sounded like only one person was speaking.

Honda smirked a little, and after grabbing a can from the cooler, he surreptitiously shook it up, and then passed it to the white-haired spirit with an overly-innocent, "Here you go."

Bakura snatched the can from his friend, and with a grin, he pointed it at the stocky brunet and popped the tab, sniggering when the centre of Honda's chest was hit with the ice-cold spray.

Otogi blinked when he saw the dripping brunet, and then he exploded in peals of laughter as he gave Honda a nudge. "Oh hell! That was priceless! Guess you're going to have to go swimming now and wash all that crap off of you."

Despite being cold and sticky, Honda laughed, too. "True. But if I'm going, so are you!" He handed Ryou the dice master's hot dog roaster, and then grabbed the now-flailing teen in a quasi-bear hug. Carrying him down to the water's edge, he tossed him into the water, laughing harder when the other came up spluttering.

As he wiped his smeared eyeliner from his cheeks, his bangs hanging limp and stringy in his eyes, Otogi growled, "That's it. You're going down, Hiroto!" Grabbing Honda's hand, he dragged the larger male into the surf, eventually getting his legs out from under him and making him fall.

"Jackasses." Seto watched for a moment, a smirk betraying his otherwise stoic expression, and then he got to his feet. "I always wondered who the bitch was in that relationship," he drawled as he dusted himself off.

"I heard that, Kaiba!" Honda called from the water.

"I never said it was you...but if you want to take ownership of it..." Slipping his hands into the pockets of the black linen Riviera trousers he wore, he started to walk in the opposite direction down the beach.

"Prick."

"Nii-sama? Where are you going?" Mokuba asked a moment later when he realized his brother had moved from his perch, though he did giggle as Honda and Otogi rained a shower of seawater down onto him and Shizuka. The girl gave a giggling squeal while he playfully batted them away.

"The idiot's been gone for a while now. I'm going to make sure he didn't drown in the surf or something." He glanced over his shoulder, and almost as an afterthought, he added, "Stay the hell away from Bakura."

Mokuba nodded and watched his brother disappear into the darkness while unbeknownst to either of the Kaiba brothers, Yami and Yugi exchanged small, meaningful smiles.

* * *

Seto had to walk a good fifteen minutes before he saw the blond crouched down at the water's edge and skipping rocks off the surf. "And here everyone calls me the antisocial one," he drawled as he stopped a few feet behind the other, his hands still in his pockets.

Jounouchi didn't turn around. "What do you want, Kaiba? Come to kick a dog when he's down?" He stood up and flung a stone out at the water, letting out a small, pleased snort when he got eight hops out of it.

The brunet rolled his eyes, and taking his hands out of his pockets, he approached the shore and began looking for his own skipper. "I wanted to make sure you weren't dead. Despite what you might think, I really don't want to see any _actual_ harm come to you." Clearing his throat and looking away lest the other see the uncomfortable expression on his face, he stood up, throwing his rock out at the water and smirking arrogantly when it skipped ten times. "Your current misery is self-imposed, you know," he said matter-of-factly a few moments later. "First, that... _demonstration_ down on the pier earlier was a direct result of you not being able to keep your trap shut. You'd think you'd have learned after your last bet with Otogi." Brushing the sand off his hands, he turned back to the blond.

Jounouchi arched a brow, and then scowled. "Is that your attempt at trying to make me feel better? If it is, then you suck."

Ignoring him, Seto continued. "Second, before you stomped off like a wounded animal, you should have made sure I was talking to you." He saw the surprise in the amber eyes, and as the corners of his mouth turned up a little, he crouched down again to find another rock.

"So, uh...you _weren't_ pissed at me, then?" the blond enquired, a slightly chagrined expression on his face as he scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"No, Inu. I wasn't."

"Oh." There was a brief pause, and then, "So, how come you're out here? I thought it'd be Yug' who came to get me. Or maybe Honda - if he could leave Otogi for a couple of minutes." He moved so that he was in the other male's line of sight and looked down at him expectantly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"We drew straws. I lost," the brunet replied with a smirk.

"Really?" The blond couldn't keep the disappointment from his voice.

Seto stood up and skipped another stone, this one giving him thirteen hops. "Don't be stupid. Of course not." His smirk widened when he saw the agitated scowl his comment earned him. "You weren't back, and I needed to get away for a while." He sighed heavily. "I really do hate some of your friends."

"So then, answer my question, Kaib'. How come you're _here_? You could have just gone for a walk yourself. I mean, you could have saved yourself the trouble if you hate me and my friends so much -"

"I don't hate you, Jounouchi," Seto interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Eloquent as always," the brunet teased with a chuckle. "I said I don't hate you."

"You could have fooled me," the blond grumbled. "You've never really said anything nice to me - or if you have, there's always been some backhanded insult attached."

The taller teen snorted in amusement. "Hn...I think you're an idiot sometimes, and you do piss me off, but I don't hate you."

"No? Then what?"

Seto just smirked cryptically and sat down on a driftwood log that was lying on the beach. "I guess you'll just have to figure that out, ne?"

"You're such an ass!" the fair-haired male exploded, obviously exasperated. He paced irritably for a moment, though when he looked up and saw the brunet in profile, his elegant features illuminated by the moonlight, his anger ebbed away as he was captivated by the vision in front of him. Seto was handsome, but like that, with the silvery light highlighting his pale skin, he looked ethereally beautiful. "Ne, can I sit with you?" he asked after a moment, his voice sounding a little shy as he moved over to the other.

"Last I checked, I had no claim on the driftwood."

"Fuck you," Jounouchi retorted, though he smiled a little as he said it. He worried his lower lip with his teeth, and then, almost hesitantly, he sat down on the opposite end of the makeshift bench. A moment later, he scooted a little closer to the other teen, and after about five minutes, he was sitting near enough to the dark-haired male to where the side of his sandal was _almost_ brushing against the toe of Seto's. He let his knee fall to the side a little to where it was just grazing the fabric of the brunet's trousers, and he swore he could feel the warmth radiating from the other's body. Not looking up at the other, he let out a slow breath, trying to calm his frantically beating heart.

Despite his attempts at subtlety, Seto _wasn't_ oblivious to what the blond was doing. Secretly pleased, he moved enough to where Jounouchi _was_ touching him, and though he managed to hide his smirk when the other started and moved away a little, he couldn't keep the amused sparkle out of his eyes - especially when the fair-haired teen relaxed again and let his knee fall heavily against his own. They sat like that for a long time, and it was Jounouchi who broke the silence first.

"Ne, Kaiba? How...how much of my act did you see tonight?" the blond asked, his voice low and barely audible over the lapping of the waves, and he kept his head down so the brunet wouldn't see the embarrassed flush creeping onto his cheeks.

"All of it."

"Oh." Jounouchi waited, and when Seto neither commented further nor mocked him for what had happened, he sighed softly. "I just wish he wasn't going to put it on the 'net. I mean, at least with the dog suit, everyone pretty much forgot about it within a week. This - well, with this, I'm sure I'll be hearing about it well into the school year. That, and this time, Shizuka's going to see."

"Oh, I don't think he'll do that," the taller teen replied, a ghost of a smirk curving his lips upward.

The blond snorted humourlessly. "Right. Are you telling me 'togi's going to have a streak of conscience and change his mind?"

Seto laughed outright at that. "Hardly. I'm sure he's already designing the layout in his head, and has some little catchphrase all thought up that he'll think is incredibly witty. No, there's a very good reason why he won't." His smirk widened and turned slightly devious. "You see, I have the memory card." With that, he reached into the pocket of his trousers and pulled out the small chip, holding it between his thumb and index finger.

Amber eyes widened in disbelief. "No fucking way! How the hell did you get that?" he asked as he made a grab for it, only to have the other palm it and hold it just out of his reach.

"Otogi left his camera lying on top of one of the coolers. It wasn't difficult to steal it when I was getting something to drink. He's too lazy, too careless, or too stupid." The brunet chuckled softly. "Or all three."

Jounouchi grinned in return. "That's awesome, Kaib', I could just _kiss_ you for that!"

"I'd hope that you kiss a hell of a lot better than you dance if that's what you're offering me."

"I _can_ dance, you know. I just wasn't all that into playing along for Otogi. And I kiss plenty well! I've never had any complaints before, so-" He cut himself off, his eyes narrowing a little. "Wait a sec...how do you know you got the right one? And how do I know that you're really going to get rid of it? For all I know, you'll _sell_ it back to Otogi and make a profit on this! Or...or blackmail me for your own twisted amusement!"

Seto looked momentarily affronted by that, and sapphire eyes briefly frosted over. Though he was irritated, he had to admit that if their positions were reversed, he'd probably be asking the same questions. He couldn't fault the blond for being cautious. Still, that didn't mean he had to give a straight answer. "I suppose you'll just have to trust your gut then, ne?"

Jounouchi arched a brow at that and frowned. "Why, Kaiba? Why would you do that for me?"

The brunet scowled a little. "Christ..." Meeting the curious amber, he sneered in a mockery of the blond's voice, "Why? Why Kaiba? _Why_? Why do you always have to ask why? Why can't you just accept what I've done? Why do I have to have an ulterior motive? Why can't you give me that blind trust you give everyone else?" His scowl deepened. "Hell, while we're asking why, why do you trust _Otogi_ more than you do me?" Levelling his gaze at the other, he asked, "Do you even trust me, Jounouchi?"

The blond inhaled sharply in surprise. "What? Why are you-"

"Enough with the why!" the other snapped crossly. "Do. You. _Trust_. Me?"

"I-" Amber met sapphire, and for a long time, Jounouchi simply stared into the other's eyes. Suddenly, his own widened, and his cheeks heated as he realized the very roundabout question the older teen was asking him. "Yeah, Kaib'. Yeah, I do," he replied seriously.

Seto nodded stiffly. "Good."

"Why did you - mmph!" He was again cut off, this time by a pair of warm, supple lips moving against his own. At first, he panicked and stiffened, his hands coming up to grab the front of the brunet's shirt, as if to push him away. Though once his brain caught up to what was happening, and he realized that _Kaiba_ was kissing him, he relaxed some. Now aware of the elegant fingers threaded in his hair, he leaned more into the other, letting himself be drawn even closer to the attractive male, and he could smell the clean, spicy scent of the taller teen's soap and aftershave. A low moan escaped him, and as his eyes fell closed, he began to move his lips against the other's. A ripple of electricity tore through him when he felt the tip of a tongue, and as the questing muscle began to slowly explore every dip and surface of his mouth, he came to the slightly embarrassing realization that he was painfully hard, his cock throbbing lightly in his shorts. Kaiba was an amazing kisser - not only had he stolen his breath away, but he seriously thought his heart was going to explode with as fast as it was hammering against his chest. Just when he felt like he was going to black out, the brunet eased back, suckling lightly on his lower lip.

"Ok, so you can kiss," Seto murmured lowly in the other's ear as he gently nuzzled a flushed cheek with the tip of his nose. He chuckled softly when he realized he could still taste the sweetness that was Jounouchi, and when he sat back some, he had a small, but genuine smile on his face. "Hn...yeah. Payment accepted."

"What? Payment? What the hell are - _ohh_!" Amber eyes widened in understanding. "Yeah, I guess I did kind of say that, didn't I?" Looking momentarily crestfallen, he said, "I guess we're even then, ne?" Dropping his gaze to toe at the sand with the tip of his sandal, he muttered lowly, "Even though you totally kissed me, and not the other way around like it was supposed to be."

An elegant brow arched at that, and the taller teen replied, "Are you asking me for something, Jounouchi, or are you offering me something?"

"Yes." When the blond saw the slight roll of eyes, he added quickly, "Both."

"Elaborate."

"Well, they're both kinda the same," Jounouchi said with a shrug, not daring to look up. He could feel that piercing sapphire on him, and he knew his cheeks were heating, but he pressed on anyway. And once he started talking, he couldn't seem to make himself stop. "I guess...I guess I'm offering me, because I want another one of those kisses. And then another. And whatever else you, uh...might want to give me. If you want to. And if you don't, I guess I'm asking that you at least don't laugh in my face for me thinking you might want to. With me. Because, you know..." He trailed off with another shrug. "Yeah."

"Because I'm who I am and you're who you are?" Seto snorted when he saw the other teen nod, and he shook his head in a combination of irritation and disbelief. "You know, you really are an idiot sometimes. Come here, Baka." Ignoring the petulant scowl, he turned sideways to straddle the driftwood and grabbed the blond's hand, tugging him closer, and then placing the long, tanned legs over top of his own. With a small smirk, he leaned in closer, his lips just hovering over the other's. "I'm not going to laugh at you," he murmured, "but I think you should kiss me."

The sensual tone of the brunet's voice sent another jolt of pleasure through Jounouchi's body, and letting out a soft groan, he let his hands come to rest on Seto's stomach, slowly sliding them up his chest and around his neck until his fingers were buried deeply in the thick, chestnut tresses. "God, Kaib'," he breathed before he closed the distance between them, his slightly parted and trembling lips meeting the other's. His tongue hesitantly pressed into the moist heat of the older male's mouth, and just as methodically as Seto had done with him, he slowly explored.

After a few moments, the dark-haired teen responded, twining his tongue around the invading one before slowly chasing the kiss back to Jounouchi. His own hands wended their way into the wayward flaxen tresses, and the two of them spent the next while alternating control of the heated embrace. Breaking apart, both of them panting softly, Seto dropped his head forward to rest his forehead against the other's. His fingers skimmed down Jounouchi's body, finding the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up, eventually divesting him of the garment. Returning to his careful exploring, he traced over the toned lines of muscle in the tanned stomach and chest, grinning a little when his thumbs brushed deliberately over peaked nipples to elicit a low hiss. Moving his hands around to his back, he skated down to the blond's ass, massaging the taut globes through his swimsuit, before squeezing and then pulling him even closer.

Jounouchi was barely able to hold back his wanton moan when Seto stripped his top off and began caressing his skin. Wherever slender fingers went on his body, it felt like an icy hot trail had been left in their wake, and before long, he was overcome with an uncontrollable urge to touch, too. His hands reached for the buttons on the soft blue linen Amalfi shirt, and after parting the fabric to expose the flawless, pale skin, he gasped softly at the feel of smooth flesh and hard muscle beneath his fingertips. He mewled lowly as he was practically pulled into the brunet's lap and he felt the impressive hardness pressing against his bottom. His head was spinning from his arousal, and he almost felt as though he was drunk. Kaiba had one hell of an effect on him, and he'd barely touched him yet. Amber eyes were glazed and slightly unfocused as a giddy smile curved his lips upward. When he met the other's gaze, he saw that the clear sapphire was now a lust-darkened indigo, and licking his lips slowly, he leaned back so that he was laying flat against the driftwood. "More, please," he breathed, his voice sultry, his lashes fanned down against his cheeks. Slowly, he ran his hands over his own nipples, pinching them a little, then sliding his hands down his torso, calling attention to the rather obvious tent in the front of his own shorts.

Seto arched a brow at the wantonly erotic display, his desire for the other soaring at the coy submissiveness. Almost hesitantly, he reached for the waistband of Jounouchi's trunks. "You're sure?" he asked as he hooked his fingers under the elastic and began to pull. "I won't be angry if you want to wait."

"I'm always second guessing myself, Kaib'. For once, I'm absolutely sure that this is what I want." He opened his eyes fully to look earnestly into the deep blue he was far too easily falling in love with. "Unless _you_ don't want to?"

The brunet smirked a little and dropped his gaze, obviously amused by that. "Jounouchi, if you only knew how often I've thought about this - often much to my own annoyance..." He chuckled a little. "Though, maybe we should go back to the house. I don't have anything down here."

Slowly, the blond shook his head. "No, here. Right here. Please?" He propped himself up a bit on his elbows and grinned. "We can use spit. Hold out your hand."

Seto made a revolted face at the suggestion. "I'm not letting you spit in my hand." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Nor am I using my own," he added quickly, cutting off the other's thought before he could voice it.

"Why not?"

"Because it's spit."

"But you kissed me!" the blond pressed.

"So?"

"So, they're kind of the same."

"They're not even remotely the same! A kiss is a kiss. It's sensual. Erotic. Spit is...not. The very act is disgusting."

"So you're saying you're not opposed to saliva...just that method of delivery?" the blond asked, a devious smirk slowly turning the corners of his mouth upwards as he sat up and inched closer to the brunet.

Seto arched a brow when he saw the other's expression, and after a moment, he nodded. "Why?" he asked suspiciously, even as a thrill of excitement ran through him.

"Mm, because I think I know another, better way," Jounouchi murmured as his grin widened and he reached for the drawstring on Seto's trousers. "It'll be more fun, too." When the brunet didn't bat his hands away, the blond continued, and after loosening the tie, he shifted onto his knees on the sand, pulling a bit on the other's hips to get him to turn to face him. He felt his heart race when he saw the outline of the taller teen's cock against the linen, and he loosed a tremulous breath as he thumbed open the buttons and parted the fabric to release the long, thick length. "Oh, fuck," he breathed almost worshipfully, and he briefly met the sapphire eyes before he licked his lips and shuffled a little closer. He hesitated a moment, and then reached out to wrap one hand around Seto's shaft as he bowed his head a little and flicked his tongue out to give an experimental lick around the tip. Before he could stop himself, he moaned softly, and his other hand dropped to his own groin, squeezing hard to keep himself from coming in his shorts. Taking a deep breath, he dragged his tongue over the crown in a swirling motion, gradually widening the sweeps as he took more and more of the substantial length into his throat. Letting his eyes fall closed, he swallowed around the rigid flesh then eased back, leaving the brunet's cock slick and glistening.

Seto gasped when he felt the feather-soft lick over his sensitive skin, only to curse lowly a moment later as he fisted a hand in the unruly flaxen tresses. He watched his shaft disappear into Jounouchi's mouth, and he moaned lowly when he felt that searing, wet heat engulf him. Clenching his jaw, it was all he could do to not thrust upward. He groaned softly when the blond eased off, only to let his head fall back with a dark hiss as the smaller teen began to tease him, swallowing and releasing him, fluttering his tongue along the underside of his length, and lapping kittenishly at his weeping slit. "God, I'm close..."

"Then finish," the blond practically purred, his warm breath washing lightly over his cockhead. Not waiting for a reply from the other, he took him deep into his throat and sucked hard.

Seto tried to hold off, wanting to prolong the exquisite pleasure. However, the additional suction was his undoing, and with a strangled moan, his body tensed and he thrust his hips, his hands tangling deeper in the other's hair. The sound of his heart pounding in his chest drowned out the sound of the waves as he hit his peak, and then he came hard in Jounouchi's mouth.

To his credit, the blond didn't gag, not even when the other teen forced his cock deeper into his throat. Instead, he mewled softly and swallowed every bit of the brunet's offering. He tasted like chocolate and candy and strawberries, and everything else Jounouchi loved - only about a million times better, because it was Seto. Once he felt the dark-haired male relax, he eased back, licking away anything he'd missed, and when he saw the flushed cheeks and slightly glazed eyes, he groaned softly as his groin throbbed painfully. Knowing the other would need a moment at the very least, he got to his feet with a soft hiss, toeing off his sandals and then sliding his shorts down and casting them aside with his t-shirt. With a tremulous breath, he sat back down on the driftwood, smiling when he saw the other surreptitiously checking him out. Suddenly, he smirked, and after giving his palm a languorous lick, he wrapped his fingers around his own rigid shaft and began to pump with quick, hard strokes.

Seto could feel the faint stirrings of arousal returning when he watched Jounouchi undress, though when the other started jerking off, his cock twitched. He was torn between wanting to help and wanting to watch, and in the end, he opted for voyeurism over participation. Reflexively, his own breathing sped up and became shallower as the blond's did, and when he heard the soft, erotic mewl and watched the creamy release pulse into Jounouchi's hand, he moaned softly.

The blond grinned at the sound, though he wasn't _quite_ finished with his show just yet. Leaning back to prop himself up with one elbow, he brought one knee up to rest on the wood in front of him. Then, as his eyes lidded heavily and his expression turned sultry, he moved his come-slicked fingers between his legs and easily slipped two fingers inside of him. Slowly, he began to work the digits in and out, carefully stretching himself in preparation - though from the way he was whimpering wantonly, he was more than ready now.

Seto's eyes widened at the erotic display, and swallowing thickly, he let his gaze rove over the tanned, toned body splayed out in front of him. "You're a damned tease," he growled lowly as he prowled closer to the delectable blond and leaned in to give him a deep, hungry kiss.

Jounouchi chuckled at that. "Well, _I'm_ ready, but _you_ seem a bit - _ahh!_ " He tipped his head back, his eyes falling closed as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot. "You're a bit overdressed still."

"Hn." Smirking in response, the brunet got to his feet and slipped off his sandals before stepping out of his trousers. Then, he let his shirt slip over his shoulders and fall to the sand. "Better?" he asked as he moved back to the blond's side.

"Almost," Jounouchi said, and after licking his lips, he turned his head and again slid Seto's cock into his mouth, sucking him to full hardness as his fingers moved even deeper inside of him.

"Ah, _shit_!" The taller teen grabbed a handful of hair and arched his hips forward, rocking slowly in a shallow rhythm. He gazed down at the blond, his arousal spiking as he heard the soft mewls coming from the other teen and felt the vibrations travelling down his length. After several moments, he pulled away and murmured, "Enough teasing..." He swallowed thickly and straddled the log, catching Jounouchi's wayward hand and carefully easing the digits from his ass. His fingers trembling in anticipation, he skimmed down the length of the blond's thighs to his knees, grasping them and lifting them up while pushing his legs back against his chest. He loosed a shaky breath as he glanced down and saw the shorter teen's rigid erection, and the way his hole was open and waiting, and as he leaned forward, he lined himself up and slowly pressed in.

Jounouchi's heart was racing as Seto moved him into position, and when he felt the firm pressure against his opening, he let his eyes fall closed, a blissful smile curving up his lips as he was _finally_ joined with the attractive brunet. There was a slight burn as he was filled, but the discomfort passed quickly, and when the other was fully inside of him, he slowly blinked his eyes open and said, "God, Kaib'...move already, ne?"

The dark-haired teen snorted softly at the demand, and after releasing Jounouchi's legs, he grasped the other's waist. He gave a few shallow, tentative thrusts so that they could both get used to the sensations, and then he set up a rhythm of withdrawing very slowly, almost to the tip, only to drive back in hard and deep, a slight gyration of hips making each stroke feel just a little different. The blond's body was hot and snug against him, and if he'd thought to consider such notions, he'd almost have believed that they had been destined for each other with how well they fit together. However, his thoughts were focused solely on the pleasure building within him, and as he slid his hands up the other's torso, he leaned his weight forward, nuzzling against Jounouchi's pulse point, and then nipping along his jaw before once more claiming his mouth in a wanton kiss, his tongue battling heatedly for dominance of the embrace.

Jounouchi felt almost dizzy as Seto continued to drive into him, and he could feel his own impending climax. He wrapped his legs tighter over the slender hips, his hands roving over whatever skin it could touch, be it chest, nipples, shoulders or back. He cried out for more when the change in position sent the brunet's cock hard against his prostate, and as they kissed, he began to rock back against the other teen, his own erection rubbing hot and slick against Seto's stomach.

The older male's rhythm changed as he felt himself approaching his peak, his thrusts now quick, hard, and penetrating. Tearing his mouth away from the other, his breaths now coming in shallow pants, he continued to pound into the willing body beneath him. Finally, with a wordless growl, he came, releasing his seed deep inside the tight channel as his arms went protectively around the blond, holding him tight to him as he rode out his orgasm.

Jounouchi gasped when he felt the warmth of the brunet's release spreading through him, and he, too, was pulled over the edge. Clinging almost desperately to the other, his whole body tensed, and with one last, perfect strike to his prostate, he came, the pearly fluid pulsing up between their bodies. "Ah, Seto!" he mewled, his voice slightly raspy. "Fuck, I love you," he breathed, his head swimming pleasantly from the intensity of their coupling.

The brunet slowly lifted his head from where it had been nuzzled into the crook of Jounouchi's neck. "What did you just say?" he asked.

"I...called you by your first name?" the blond offered, a deep flush colouring his cheeks. He knew that wasn't what the other was referring to, and he felt his stomach twist unpleasantly at his carelessness.

"I don't care about that. After that."

Jounouchi worried his lower lip with his teeth for a moment, anxious amber searching the impassive sapphire. "I said...uh, that I...love you." The last two words came out as almost a whisper. "I mean, I've _liked_ you for a long time, but after we...and you...it sort of slipped out."

Seto pushed himself up and eased his spent cock from the other, sitting back on his behind on the log. "I..." He, too, looked quite uncomfortable, though when he saw the mortified expression on Jounouchi's face, he realized how his reaction had to have looked to the blond. Quickly, before the fair-haired teen could bolt away like a frightened animal, he reached for his hand and tugged him up into a seated position, leaving his legs draped over his thighs as he pulled him closer. "Jounouchi," he began, again searching for the right words. "I can't make that same commitment yet," he said finally, offering a small smile when he saw the flicker of disappointment. "I do _like_ you," he added. "But, I'm not sure yet just what else I feel. I do know it's something more...something different."

"Oh." Amber eyes flicked down to gaze at their still-joined hands. He knew that it was a fairytale notion to think that the other would have said it back just like that. "So...what does that mean then, Kaib'? We both agree we like each other, so at the very least, we're friends, right? Are we fuck buddies? We'll get together for comfort and a screw whenever we feel the need, but otherwise, when we get back to Domino, we'll just keep ignoring each other like we do now?"

Seto snorted in amusement. "God, you're melodramatic. I didn't say I didn't want to see you again, nor did I say I thought you were a good lay. You are, by the way, but you're also more than that." He sighed heavily, and though he was obviously feeling awkward, he tried to explain himself better. "Look, despite the bullshit the media plasters all over their papers and magazines, I've never really been in a serious relationship. All those dates you've seen me with, not one of them was called my girlfriend or boyfriend. But this... _thing_ we have - I don't want to risk ruining it by attaching a bunch of labels and expectations to it." He tipped the blond's chin up, and looked honestly into the other's eyes. "Do you want to know what I want from all this? Really? I want to spend time with you. Learn more about you. God forbid, maybe even go out for something to eat with you. Like a normal couple." He smirked a little as he took note of their soiled abdomens. "And the thing is, we've had sex already, so it's not like we're going to be acting like a pack of idiots trying to figure out how to work _that_ in on top of everything else that goes along with dating."

Jounouchi's brow furrowed more and more as he listened to Seto speak, though after a moment, he started to realize that the other wasn't telling him 'thanks, but no thanks'; rather, he was admitting that he was interested in - "Dating?" He smiled at that. "So you _do_ want to see me again?"

The brunet snorted. "Were you not listening to a word I just said?"

The fair-haired teen nodded. "Yeah, I was. It's just..." His smile widened and he leaned forward to brush a kiss over the other's lips. "I'm glad, Kaib'."

Seto gave him a small, but genuine smile in return. "Good. Now let's get washed off and get back; I'm sure they'll be sending out a search party before long."

* * *

The sea water felt refreshing against their skin, and after waiting a moment for their bodies to air-dry, they redressed and then made their way back down the beach to where the bonfire was still roaring. Mokuba and Shizuka were both curled up and sleeping on a large beach blanket, and the others were quietly listening to music and talking softly. As they rejoined the group, Bakura looked up. "Where the hell did the two of you fuck off to?"

"What are you? My mother?" Seto replied waspishly. "You saw me walk down the beach, Moron; where the hell did you think I went?"

"You were gone an _awfully_ long time!" Otogi drawled, a lewd smirk on his face as he leaned back further against Honda.

"Aw, did you miss me that much?" the blue-eyed teen drawled sarcastically as he made an air-kiss. "Personally, I don't think I was gone long enough. After all, you're still here."

"Yeah, well, not for long," the raven-haired teen replied with a smirk. "I think we're going to head out, soon. There's a pressing issue I need to attend to." With that, he wiggled back against the fin-haired brunet.

"Us too," Bakura replied as he got to his feet, much more obvious about the reason why as he turned in profile to the others, stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back to emphasize his point.

Ryou, who pinked slightly when he saw his look-alike showing off, moved in front of him and said to Seto, "Thank you for having us over tonight."

Yugi eased himself out of Yami's embrace, and after helping Anzu to her feet, he turned to Jounouchi. "Everything ok?" he asked with a small, but knowing smile, the expression widening when he saw his friend nod. "Cool. Then we should head out, too."

"Ne, Blondie?" Otogi smirked when the fair-haired teen turned to him. "You might want to get a different room for you and Shizuka. I mean, not all of us are going right to sleep when we get back, if you know what I'm saying."

Amber eyes widened slightly. "Shit! Yeah, no way I'm letting my baby sis stay and listen to you perverts all night. I'll just, uh-"

"You can stay with us," Seto interjected. "We have the space."

"Seriously, Set'? I-"

Otogi blinked, and then laughed. "Oh, no _way_!" he exclaimed, the excitement in his voice obvious. "You and Kaiba?" He grinned widely. "When I upload that video tonight, it's going to be a double-whammy!" Green eyes glinted in malevolent pleasure as they shifted to his rival. "Just wait until your colleagues and investors see the sort of shit your boyfriend gets up to!"

"That wasn't very nice!" Yugi interjected. "You're taking this too far, Otogi!"

Seto heard the low growl next to him and he held out an arm to stop the blond from jumping the other CEO. His own glare was cruel as he met and held Otogi's. "To be quite honest, I really couldn't care less what they or you or anyone else thinks of him. The only opinion that matters is mine. Everything else is just white noise. So, if you think you're going to bring me down by posting a ridiculous video on the internet, go right ahead. But you're even stupider than I'd originally thought." Slowly, a dark smile peeled up the corners of his lips, and reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the memory card from before. "You might have an easier time if you have this, though..."

Otogi's eyes went round in shock when he saw what Seto was holding. In a panic, he checked the back of his camera before searching frantically through his camera case, hoping that maybe the other was simply bluffing, and trying to ignore the smug chuckle of pleasure coming from the blue-eyed teen.

The brunet's smile widened. Making sure that the raven-haired male was watching, he let the device fall into the fire, snickering at the look of horrified disbelief in the dice master's eyes as the thing melted and sparked a little, eventually disintegrating in flickers of blue, green and yellow flame. "Oops."

"You. Are such. An asshole," Otogi replied flatly, his lips pressing into a thin line as he saw his potential source of amusement literally go up in smoke. Flipping his long hair over his shoulder, he turned, and looking very much the prissy bitch Seto always accused him of being, he grabbed his cooler and stomped off up the beach.

Honda, on the other hand, gave the taller brunet a small, but sincere smile, and with a mouthed, 'thanks', he grabbed his things and took off after his boyfriend. Similar sentiments were quietly expressed by the others - save for Bakura. The white-haired spirit glowered assessingly at Seto for several moments, his arms folded across his chest. "Hn...you were a lot more fun when you were High Priest."

Seto smirked, taking _extreme_ delight in the fact that he'd irritated the former tomb robber, and once everyone had left, he turned to Jounouchi and gave him a soft kiss. "Looks like _'Bikini Blondie'_ won't get to make his internet debut after all."

The blond grinned against his boyfriend's lips. "I'm sure he'll get over it."

* * *

"What did you just say?"

"I...wished you a happy birthday?" Seto replied, his attention focused on the small gift box the blond held in his hands, refusing to meet the other's eyes. He'd hoped that his lover wouldn't hear the whispered words he'd spoken lowly while the younger teen had been fussing over the package.

Jounouchi's heart hammered hard in his chest. They'd been together for six months, and though he had no doubt as to how Seto felt about him - after all, tonight the brunet had brought him to the Domino Botanical Gardens, the site of their first real date - it was the first time his boyfriend had actually _said_ it. "No, I heard that. The part you said after that."

"Open your present, Katsuya." He turned to lean on the stone wall of the footbridge they currently stood on, and he gazed down at the nearly frozen stream, watching as the large snowflakes hit the small trickle of water and melted.

The blond sighed heavily at that, but nodded. "All right, Set'," he said quietly, feeling somewhat disappointed that the other hadn't repeated himself. More so, he was annoyed that he'd not been paying attention well enough to catch it the first time. Still, he tugged the silver ribbon from the package and stuffed it in the pocket of his jacket, then did the same with the robin's egg blue paper, arching a brow when he saw that it was a box from Tiffany's. "What-"

"Just open it, ne?"

Jounouchi's mouth snapped shut when the other cut him off, and again, he nodded as he lifted the lid. "Oh!" A soft smile curving his lips upward, he yanked off his gloves and then pulled out the sterling silver Tiffany Somerset pendant. The metal felt cool against his skin, and he particularly liked the woven, mesh-like appearance. "It's really nice!" He glanced over at his boyfriend. "Something wrong with my old one?" he teased.

Seto rolled his eyes. "No, not at all. Other than the fact that you got it out of a gumball machine ten years ago, and that it has a faded Scooby-Doo image on the back. It's time for some big-boy jewellery now."

"You're such an asshole," the blond teased back, though he did unzip his coat a little to grasp the old medallion and tug, easily snapping the leather thong. "Put it on me?" he asked as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back in a pathetic attempt to look sultry and demure.

"Idiot," the brunet volleyed back, though after removing his own gloves and putting them in the pockets of his trench coat, he took the pendant and slipped it over the shorter teen's neck. "There."

Jounouchi grinned as he glanced down, quite liking the feel of the fine chain around his neck, and the look of the elegant metal. "I love it."

"And I...I love you, Katsuya." Feeling his cheeks heat when his lover gave him an overly adoring look, he dropped his gaze to the dog tag around the other's neck, the tip of a finger lightly running over the edge. Clearing his throat, he picked it up and turned it around to show the blond the back. Engraved on the smooth surface in elegant romaji script was 'Aishiteru, Koinu' "In case you weren't certain," he murmured quietly.

"Set'..." Jounouchi gave him a brilliant, if tremulous, smile. Throwing his arms around the brunet's neck, he leaned in and gave him a loving kiss. When he pulled away, he said, "I knew; I could feel it. But it's nice to hear it, too." He picked up the pendant again, brushing his thumb over the two words before dropping it back against his shirt. "God, do you wanna go soon? It's really coming down now, and I'm freezing my ass off."

"I'll keep you warm," the blue-eyed teen purred, an impish smirk spreading across his face. As the snow fell around them, Seto pulled him close for another deep, hungry kiss.

Jounouchi willingly responded, and soon, it felt like it wasn't the middle of winter in Domino. Despite the sub-zero temperatures outside, there was only Seto and the memory of their first time together on the beach. After all, whenever they were together, it was always hot.


End file.
